


The queen of the rats

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [16]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The queen of the rats

Iana blinked in the sunlight. The sky looked too big, and she felt horribly vulnerable, but hid it well. It was a queen's role to lead by example, and if her people were going to regain their lost place in society, they had to begin by leaving the sewers. Now that they could no longer change their shape, the sewers weren't safe. The bolt-holes they'd relied on for escape were closed to them forever, and the only way out lay before her, open and terrifying.

She wrapped her cat-fur cloak around her more tightly, and stepped out into the upside.


End file.
